RWBY X Kyro (The son of Salem)
by Kyro Jundo
Summary: Kyro a young man was once a kind young boy until one day when playing with a girl by the name of Yang he was injured by grimm and was abandoned to die until Salem intervened and healed the boy. She saved him and vowed to always protect him and that she will be his 'mother'. Kyro must face his past, forgiveness or vengeance? (I do not Own Rwby Roosterteeth Animation Does)


(Author's Note): This is a fanfiction, I do not own RWBY ,everything used from RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth. With that being said please enjoy the story)

(3rd P.O.V.)

It all started when Kyro was sparring with his Uncle Hyrim the sparring was intense each single blow from his palm was injuring Kyro heavy ammounts of force which broke some of his bones and his Katana cut Kyro's skin barely graving it most times. Hyrim spoke "Stop it Kyro I don't wish to cause you further harm, you're at your limit please." Kyro stood up exhusted and said "I don't care I need to be strong My aunt, your wife, my parents died and I didn't have the power to stop it, and if theres any way for me to stop anyones death then I will not stop until I can protect everyone I love." Kyro ran towards Hyrim only for him to fall unconscious on the floor Hyrim in shock ran to him in panic "Kyro, Kyro wake up, Shit I need to get him somewhere to be attended to but the hospital is to far." Hyrim sighs and says well ther's only one option left Hyrim looks at his scroll and dials a number with the contact name being Taiyang Xiao Long "Yeah, it's been a while how are you" "not good my Nephew is unconscious he's also very damaged please can i come over" "Oh shit, Sure hurry." Hyrim picked up Kyro and activated his semblance to teleport, in a burst of fire Hyrim travelled in front of Taiyang's home.

(Taiyang P.O.V).

I just fed Yang and Ruby and told them to play until I got the call from Hyrim, He seemed panicked and was worried for his Nephew as he stated he was injured training he cursed and told me everything I replied with "Oh shit! bring him over" Ruby and Yang look at me worried I reassured them that everything is alright and told them to wait in the living room as they did I heard knocking in my frot door I opened it up to see Hyrim carrying his Nephew in his arms he spoke up and said "Is there anywhere we can treat his wounds". I told him we can clear the table and place him down eventually we placed Kyro's unconscious body on the table, I later went to grab the first aid kit and tended Kyro's wounds after minutes we managed to stop his bleeding Yang came forward with Ruby hiding behind her. Yang then asked me frightened "Dad w-who is t-that?" I replied and reassured them with "This is my friend Hyrim, and his nephew, he is hurt but, we managed to fix him up, do you want to talk to him" Yang replied saying "y- yeah" I told them that they can speak with Kyro but, only when he feels better to get up. They nodded in agreement after that I told them to wait in the living room as Hyrim take's him in the guest room after Hyrim placed him in bed Hyrim thanked me and we bagan to discuss about his injuries only to be cut off as his scroll told him he had an urgent mission to go immediately he later hesitated and was contimplating on what to do I reassured him saying me and the girls can take care of Kyro until he came back, Hyrim was not ok with it but understood and said "Take care of him and make sure nothing happens to him." I agreed and reassured him that me and the girls won't let anything happen to him he nodded and dashed immediately to the mission. I later noticed Ruby and Yang gone from the living room, I assumed they left to see Kyro, my assumption was correct as I saw Yang and Ruby staring at Kyro sleeping I told Ruby and Yang to leave him be for now. They agreed and went to their room. I later sat in the living room to take a nap.

(Yang P.O.V.)

As me and Ruby were in our rooms we discussed on that boy I understood why Dad would stretch his neck to help others but, I thought how come I never met this kid or the man Hyrim I want answer's now but I don't know what he is capable of so I stayed in my room talking to Ruby to get a thought on who he is, where he came from and how did he get injured the way he did I then noticed that dad was asleep and I looked at the guest room and saw Kyro moving in his sleep I wondered what he was thinking but he only muttered "Mom, Dad No!"

(Kyro's P.O.V. / Dream)

I remember it I was surrounded by my family and we were talking I remember thinking "I'm back this time I can help this time I can warn them and we can get out safely we can live and be a family." Suddenly Fire burst through our door as I was engulfed in flames and transitioned to the outside of my househelpless, all I can do is hear my mom and dads scream's of pain I wanted to run in and help and fight the grimm but, I felt arms around me as I was being dragged further and further from my parents my uncle Hyrim was carrying me away, it was happening all over again so I tried to break free everything I could but I couldn't all I heard while I was being taken away were screams and yelling "Helppppp!!!!" I yelled in anger pain and sadness "MOM, DAD NOOOOOOOOO". I woke up sweaty and saw 2 girls, a girl with Blonde hair and Lilac eyes and another who seemed to be younger with Black hair and Red streaks and Silver eyes In response I got up fast and accidently hit them in their heads. I feel like my story has just begun.

(Author's Note): This is a one shot so if you like it I'll continue or I'll just continue either way see ya.


End file.
